A Love That Came Unexpectedly
by B-rockaFaN
Summary: Sharpay got her heart broken by someone she thought loved her. So now she is afraid to get into another relationship without thinking that it won't happen again, but someone reappears in her life and changes it all. plz R&R!
1. Shocked

**Characters:** Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor

**Summary: **Sharpay got her heart broken by someone she thought loved her. So now she is afraid to get into another relationship without thinking that it will happen again, but someone reappears in her life and changes it all.

**A/N:** Hello, to all of the readers I hope you will enjoy my story that involves my favorite HSM couple Zekepay:)!!!

**P.S.** This is my first attempt to write a story so please bear with me:)!!!

**Chapter 1: Shocked**

It was an unusually boring day for sharpay and she was not pleased not by one bit, So she decided to do what the only thing she know that would make her happy and that was shopping, of course, so on cue she got ready to head to the mail. After looking over herself in a full length mirror at what she saw she was pleased. She was wearing a pair of crisp white skinny legs jeans, a halter style silk pink top with a pair of pink wedges, her hair was straight, makeup natural and her outfit was accessorized with pink and white jewelry.

"Fabulous.", she said. Satisfied with the outcome of her appearance and with that she was out the door.

Once she arrived at the mail she parked and walked in. Entering, she stopped to see what stores she would shop at first, she decided on one of her favorites and that was Forever 21. Excited to begin shopping she hurriedly walked off toward the store. After about 2 hours of shopping in just three stores and having only just two bags, she still wasn't completely satisfied with her mood.

"Today is not the day." she thought. All of a sudden she heard her stomach growl.

"God, I'm starved". She said.

So she decided to head over to the food court but stopped again once she saw another one of her favorite stores but only decided to look around not seeing anything worth purchasing and after being in there for around 20 minutes, unimpressed at what she saw, she walked out to finally grab something to eat.

Once entering the court, she paused once again to think of what she wanted to eat. Seconds later she decided on taco bell strangely, that's what she had a taste for at that specific moment. So she headed over to get in line to order. Getting closer to the area she sighed,

"God, what is this a line for auditions on American Idol or something ". she said, In a way to over dramatic tone, because actually there were only about 6 people in line at the time.

Standing there deep in thought, once in line, she didn't notice the person coming to get in line that was now standing behind her. Obviously, he wasn't aware of the person he was now in line behind.

"Finally, It took long enough". She said under her breathe, obviously irritated. Because now she was up to order after about 5 minutes of waiting in line. because to sharpay that was actually about 30 in her time.

Placing her order and receiving her receipt and change she placed the items inside of her purse, all while turning around still not completely paying attention and still unaware that she was not the last one in line anymore, to wait for her order to be ready, she bump into a hard chest which cause her to slightly bounce back. Now lifting her head up at to actually see who she bumped into..

"Sorry, I didn't to......, not fully being able to complete her apology, she froze out of complete shock of who was now in front of her.

**This is chapter 1 everyone I hope u like it, if u do review :)!! chpt. 2 will be up asap!!!**


	2. Catching Up

**Chapter 2: Catching Up**

**Here is the next chapter, hope u like:)!!**

Sharpay couldn't believe who was now standing right before her at that very moment, it was quite a surprise.

"Z..eke". She could barely get out because of his sudden appearance out of nowhere and just his appearance alone. He looked so different, since the last time she seen him of course, and that was when they had graduated from East High and that was about 4 years ago.

"OMG, he looks gorgeous". She thought. Clearly still in her trance.

He was wearing a pure white long sleeve fitted t-shirt, that was pushed up to the center of his arms that showed off his muscular physic, dark blue denim jeans that fit perfectly on him. He also had on all white Nike air force 1's with the watch to match, topped off with a fresh cut. He looked like he walked off a magazine cover.

"Hey, Shar". Zeke said. Smiling, he was so happy to see her and hear her voice that he haven't heard in so long and he truly missed.

Sharpay finally snapping out of her trance responded. "Wow, I haven't seen are heard from you in like forever. How is it going". She said still in her stage of shock.

"Fine, I have finally opened up that restaurant I've always talked about when we were in high school. Do you remember?, I actually named it Z's Cuisine's. Life you can so is going pretty well I guess, how about you?".

"That great Zeke, I will have to come by and check it out, oh and life you can say its going well". She said, actually happy to hear the good news. But before she could say anything else her order was now ready.

"Excuse me, Zeke". She said before going off to pick up her order off of the counter.

All the while Zeke was checking her out. "Wow, still just as beautiful as ever". He thought.

Sharpay returned with her tray of food, Zeke who have yet to order took the time while sharpay was picking hers up to place his order.

"Do you want to sit and talk". He asked.

"Sure". She said. nervously, because of the simple fact that Zeke may or may not still like her and she wasn't ready for that, or was she?.

After picking up his order and finding a table to sit down at he started immediately asking questions.

"So what's been going on in the life of The Sharpay Evans". Zeke asked sarcastically, causing sharpay to simile.

"Well lets just say there have some fabulous and not so fabulous moments and stages in the life of sharpay". she said tying not to remember a not so fabulous moment in her life, but at that second her mind drifted off to the past and she could no longer force a smile on her face.

_Flashback:_

_It was a Sunday morning and she wanted to surprise her boyfriend with breakfast but to only_

_in up getting one of her own that has damaged her to this very day. She entered the front door that was unlocked somehow to his apartment. Walking in she sat the food on the kitchen counter. After calling his name he didn't respond, so she decided to go and see if he was still asleep in his bedroom. Suddenly, getting closer and hearing what sounds mostly like moans and groans coming for inside the room, only to be confirmed when she opened the door that revealed her now ex-boyfriend having sex with a strange women._

"_John". Sharpay screamed. Visibly upset._

_He looked up and was speechless. He didn't move and neither did the women who he was currently in bed with._

"_Sharpay I'm sorry you had to find out like this,". He said_

_Sharpay had tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall because deep down she was slowly falling out of love with him and apparently he wasn't in lone with her out all. But she had to admit it did hurt, bad, to be cheated on. _

"_It's over". She said and walked out._

_He didn't move or respond because he was in love with the person that was in his bed not the one leaving him._

_End of flashback._

"Shar, are you okay?, You just blanked out". Zeke said voice laced with concern, as he reach over to touch her hand.

Sharpay who shivered at his touch, felt a volt of electricity run through her at that moment that caught both of them off guard.

"Yeah".she said, but her eyes were saying something totally different and Zeke noticed it right away.

**Hey everybody that was chapter 2, hope u guys like it, if u do review:)!!!**


	3. Reconnecting

**A/N: Hey 2 everyone chapter 3 is now up and I hope you like it:)!!!**

**P.S. I know its starting off slow but bear with me it will get better!!! **

**Chapter 3: Reconnecting**

"If you want to talk about it shar, you can tell me you know that, but only if it helps". He said, his eyes never leaving hers but wasn't sure if she would open up to him completely just yet.

She stared into his eyes tentatively, but only to find herself almost getting lost in them. They were like looking into pot of melted chocolate, and oh how she loved chocolate. In her eyes he was still that sweet basketball player who loved to baker that would bake her tons of sweets to show his affection for her.

"Thanks, but not at this moment". She said with a sigh, trying to swap that memory out of her mind. "So lets talk more about you, what brings you back home to Albuquerque". Sharpay asked obviously, trying to change to the subject while taking a sip from her soda.

Zeke couldn't do anything but stare, "God she's absolutely gorgeous." he thought before he responded.

"I actually came back here to stay, this is where I decided to launch my restaurant that's been officially open for about a month or so, and is getting off to a pretty good start, so I'm excited about that. He said with pride while taking a bite of his burrito.

Sharpay once again found herself staring at the man sitting before her and couldn't help but to be drawn to him. Zeke, lifting his head from eating caught sharpay looking and gave a light-hearted smile. Sharpay now caught in the act tried to turn her head quickly but it was to late and before they knew it there eyes locked. Neither turning away found themselves in that position for what seemed like eternity but was actually just a couple of seconds. Breaking the moment, Zeke phone rung causing there eyes to be disconnected.

Picking up his phone he answered,"Hello, this is Zeke Baylor speaking". He said in a more professional voice before excusing himself from the table and walking off to the side. Sharpay couldn't believe how sexy and mature he was, it was almost breathetaking.

".............,meeting........ yes, be there in 20 minutes.....sure".he answered.

Sighing, Zeke hung up his phone and walked back to the table. Glancing over to Sharpay who was just taking a bite from her taco, he felt a sudden shiver run through his body just from watching her.

"Damn, she still have that effect on me". He thought.

Speaking up he grab sharpay's attention right away,"what's up". She said, finishing up the remaining of her taco.

"Hey I've got some business to take care of back at the restaurant, so I have to go but it was really nice seeing you again Shar, I hope we can get together again soon". He said honestly.

"Oh okay well I don't want to hold you up any longer and yeah it was really nice to see you again too". She said finishing it with a smile.

Deep down neither really wanting to leave each others presence just yet.

"If you are ready to go we can leave together if that's okay with you". He offered.

"Yeah, that's fine". She said before throwing away her trash.

Walking towards the entrance while holding a small conversation, one of Zeke's question

took Sharpay by surprise,

"So um Sharpay, are you seeing someone at the moment". He asked curiously.

"…..........ah, no but why did you want to know". She asked a little harshly.

"I'm sorry Shar, I didn't mean to offend by any means are anything, I was just curious". He said sincerely.

"I didn't mean to snap on you its just a sensitive subject that's all". She said kinda regretting her action. Now outside of the mail, Zeke asked,

"So where's your car". He asked

"I don't know somewhere over there maybe". She said unknowingly pointing in the direction she thought she had parked.

"Well lets go and see plus I don't want you walking alone its not safe for someone that looks like you". He said adding his charm causing sharpay to stop dead in her tracks and turn around to face him "So, are you using this situation to hit on me, Mr. Baylor". she said in a stern voice.

"What if I am". he said with a smirk on his face that caused sharpay to blush at his words.

Finally finding her car, which was a 2009 snow white Mustang convertible, that was parked along side a 2008 all black BMW 7 series sedan, she stood by it to signal that the car was definitely hers and that she was right.

"So you did trick me into walking you to your car, nice try shar, but I was heading in the same direction, my car is parked right besides yours". He said shaking her head and smiling.

"For your info I didn't trick you, you offered remember". She said in a semi-serious tone.

"I guess your right about that". He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well shar I have to get going I don't want to be late for my meeting back at the restaurant, I had a really nice time hanging with you today". He told her.

"I did too, it was actually enjoyable". She replied.

"Hey before I go can I get a hug from a good friend". She asked hopefully.

"Of course Sharpay". he said.

Meeting each other half way they entangle themselves in a hug. Zeke slightly picking Sharpay up from off the ground and placing her back down, all the while sharpay had inhaled his intoxicating scent that was of which to be Sean John's Unforgivable for men, said his goodbye only for now of course. Letting each other go, they headed for there cars, sharpay taking a second look over at Zeke and couldn't help but to smile. At that time Zeke was in his car and was now driving off after giving her one last goodbye.

"Wow, this day have turned out to be anything but boring". She said getting in her car and driving off toward her house.

**A/N: this is Chapter 3 and I hope u like if u do review:)!!!!**


	4. Dreaming

**A/N: Hey 2 everyone this is chapter 4 hope u like!!! **

**thanks to Krfan and jobrowilcat for your reviews:)!!**

**Chapter 4: Dreaming**

Sharpay was now pulling into her drive way when she spotted something on her door step. Getting out of her car she headed to the front door where she seen that it was a box label for Shar in a pink and white container fulled with different pastries and deserts, her mind instantly thinking of Zeke caused her to smile warmly at his gestures.

"How do he knew where I stay?". She thought a little confused.

"And how did he get here so quickly". She said slightly puzzled.

Picking up the box and opening the door she walked into the house. Sitting down the items that were in her hands she immediately headed for her bedroom. After showering, she decided to lie down. Thinking of the events that happened at the mail had her mind racing. It had been officially a year since Sharpay has dated and she wasn't so sure if she could handle a relationship or if she was even ready, but something inside of her woke up when she was with Zeke.

It was like her body was telling her something that she couldn't quite gasp and that something was that she was getting feelings for him and pretty fast. As she lay there in bed all her thoughts seemed to be on this one person who all of a sudden reappears in her life almost 5 years later. She wandered if her feelings were there all alone back when they were high school and she had just ignored them or was it something new, she didn't know and to be honest it scared her.

Getting out of bed she walked to the kitchen to open the box of treats that was left on her steps earlier. Curious of how it tastes she picked one up and took a bite, pleased she headed to her living room where she then sat on the couch with the remaining of them. Turning on the television she stop on a movie where it was about a girl who had gotten out of a unrequited relationship. She was in love with this man that wasn't in love with her like she thought he was and on one day it was confirmed by him being caught cheating but not in just one way that is sex but through e-mail, text, and phone calls. She was upset, embarrassed, and humiliated. It hurted her so bad, she didn't know what to do but the only thing that was right to do and that was to break up with him. Moving on in her life she was afraid of getting hurt again so she didn't date, until one day when she meet this man that would later on be the man that she always wanted.

The movie had Sharpay thinking because she could relate to it and it had her wondering if that would happen to her, or if she would ever open up to anyone again and just be able to love period.

At that moment she decided to go to bed, so she headed up the stairs to her room. The house was pretty big for just one person but she knew that, and sometimes she got lonely but she put up with it. It wasn't as if she was depressed she would say but more like needing some alone time from everything else around her. Getting in bed she quickly dozed off.

_In Sharpy's dream: _

_It was a very hot day and it seemed as if everybody that lived in Albuquerque was at the beach; including him. Soon she found a spot and set up her beach umbrella and towel, a little far off but not to isolate herself but only for a little distance from everyone else out there. She had on a white one piece that had two slits on the side that showed off her slender mid-section with a pair of black jeweled flip flops. Staring out into the view she found it to be peaceful, looking into the crowds of people she spotted someone that almost stopped her from breathing._

"_Zeke". She said surprised in a very low voice. _

"_OMG, he looks... so good". not trying to stare but found herself doing it anyway. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him, they seemed to be drawn to his body. It was perfect from his amazing hard abs, his broad shoulders, to his muscles. He looks amazing . She thought. _

_It almost seemed as if he knew someone was watching him, looking around after a few seconds his eyes instantly locked with hers and his facial expression grew to a huge smile that showed off his gorgeous teeth. Walking over, Sharpay began to became nervous. Zeke now finally standing in front of her couldn't help but to stare at her, he haven't seen her in a swim suit since that summer when she gave him that job at lava springs, and now he couldn't stopped his eyes from wondering and that didn't go unnoticed by sharpay who was blushing on the inside._

"_Hey Sharpay". He said in an almost nervous tone._

_Sharpay couldn't help but to smile at him, remembering how nervous he use to get back in high school when he tried to talk to her. Secretly she always found it to be quite cute._

"_Hey Zeke". She said in an identical voice._

"_Can I join you on your towel". He asked _

"_Sure". She said_

_Zeke now was sitting beside her but when coming down he accidentally bushed his arm on hers and with that action Sharpay found her body to instantly tense up, she was nervous. And the silence between them wasn't helping at all that's until Zeke spoke;_

"_So um.. what brings you here"he asked. He knew it was a stupid question but something had to be said._

"_Probably the same reason why everyone else is at the beach, It's Hot". She answered in a what the hell kind of question was that kind of way._

"_yeah,i know it wasn't the brightest question to ask, but I had to break the silence between us".he said, "but on a really how is life treating you".he asked in a more serious tone._

"_How's life treating me, I really don't think it likes me so much". She said in a joking way causing Zeke to laugh._

"_How about you ".she asked curious to know_

"_Well I say pretty good in some departments, all except one". He said his voice becoming distanced. _

"_And what is that"she asked really wanting to know._

"_Love".he said plainly while looking into her eyes._

"_..oh".she responded voice barely above a whisper._

"_Honestly, me too". Sharpay said shocked by her one response. She didn't know why she just open up like that to him._

"_Wow, I would've never thought that you of all people would have a hard time finding anyone, you're absolutely beautiful, Shar". He said while all the time looking into her eyes and meaning everything he said._

_Sharpay was blown away at his words, you could honestly say she was flabbergasted. There eyes telling the story that the both wanted to know. The intensity of the moment was killing them and the next thing they knew there faces were inches away so close that sharpay could feel the heat from Zeke's breathe on her, leaning in closer there lips barely touching, so close that Zeke could smell and almost taste the flavor of sharpay's lip gloss._

But at that moment something happened that resulted in sharpay becoming highly frustrated and seriously disappointed. All she could hear was the noise from her alarm clock

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...........

Groaning she reached her hand out from under the covers to turn off her alarm clock that at that moment she could careless about and throw to the wall because of its bad timing.

"Wow really right before we were about to kiss". She wanted to say out loud but didn't.

**A/N: I hope you like it, if u do review:)!!!**


	5. The Invite

**A/N: this is chapter 5, hope u like:)!!**

**Chapter 5: The Invite**

Zeke was just now getting up out of bed. It was around 8:00a.m. He headed to his bathroom to freshing up, doing that his mind couldn't stay off the simple fact that sharpay was single.

"How can someone that amazing be alone". He said while pausing in between brushing his teeth with a look of curiosity. Soon after that he got into the shower, about 15 minutes later he was out walking to his dresser with a towel wrap around his waist to find something to where. Picking out a pair of khaki cargo shorts with a black t-shirt that accented his toned body which he top off with a pair of black Nike's.

He headed to his kitchen to cook breakfast. Zeke lived in an one bed room apartment which was a little messy in some areas because he haven't completely finished unpacking, but was coming alone in other areas. All of the sudden Zeke had a change of mind and decided to head over to Sharpay's house and asked her if she could have breakfast with him.

Sharpay was getting out of bed finally, heading for the bathroom she turned on the shower and got in. She still couldn't believe the sudden excitement that has happen in her life and she found it to be refreshing. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself up in a towel and dried her hair off with another. Moving over towards the sink she began to brush her teeth and straighten her hair. After that she walked back into her room over to her closet when all of the sudden her she heard knocking at her door.

"God, who would come over someone's house this early". She said "duh an idiot". She added obviously irritated.

Zeke was now in his car heading towards her house. Thinking about the possible answer's he might received from Sharpay almost dampened his spirit a little. He still was that nervous boy he was in high school when is around sharpay but he is a lot more confidant also. He was always persistent at trying to get her attention that he knew deep down she liked. He was now turning onto her street. Pulling into her driveway, he stepped out and walked to her door a knocked.

It was about 10:00a.m. and she was not dressed, so she walked to the door with only her robe on.

"At least my hair is done". She said.

Not asking or seeing who was at her door, she swiftly throw it open.

"What do you.........".she said harsly, but stopped when she saw who it was. "........Zeke, what are you doing her and so early". She looked and sounded stunned.

Zeke couldn't breathe when he saw her, "Damn". he thought.

"Does he always look so hot". She thought.

"Well I see you haven't lost that whole mountain lion side of you". He said smiling at her.

"Don't come over here and insult me, Zeke". She said this time sternly.

"I didn't mean it like that it was a joke, Shar". He said almost regretting saying it.

"Whatever, how did you know where I lived". She asked him suspicious.

"Lets just say a little birdie told me". He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well this little birdie of yours is really going to get it when I find out who it is". She said

"Oh really". He said challenging her.

"Really". She challenged back.

"Can I come in, I'm about to die out here". He said.

"Why not". She said nonchalantly.

"That's the sharpay I know". He said walking in glancing at her.

Closing the door, Sharpay turned around to see Zeke standing there admiring her home.

"This is really nice shar, but I wouldn't have expected anything other than the best from you". He said truthfully still looking around.

"That's me and thank you". She said, "So what brings you over here at this time". She asked

"I wanted to see if you would like to join me for breakfast". He said

"I don't know". She said unsure if she should go or not.

"Please, I would love it if you came, it will be fun.". He said hopeful.

"Ookayy". She said in a winey voice.

"That's the spirit". He said tilting his head.

"Ha,ha,ha let me go and change I'll be right back and then we can leave for wherever you'll taking me". Sharpay responded walking away.

"0mg I can't believe he's over here inside of my house and then asking me out for breakfast". She thought.

Sharpay hurried to her closet to find something to wear.

"Ugh, why isn't anything in here that's worth wearing". She voiced.

She knew she was over-reacting and she knew that everything in her closet was fabulous but she didn't know how and why he made her what to impress him so much. Trying on about a hundred outfits, she finally decided on a pair of light colored jean shorts, a purple ruffled blouse with a pair of purple gladiator sandals. Her hair was straighten and make up light. Looking to the mirror for its approval, which she got.

She headed back to the living where she saw that Zeke was sitting on her couch looking at a basketball game that he was really into because he didn't even hear her when she clear her throat to try and get attention. She couldn't help but to smile because it has been like forever since she had been around a male and to have them at her place.

"Zeke I'm ready". She said a little louder for him to hear her over the noise from the game. He turned around too quickly and had to do a double take that left him was speechless.

"Wow, you look really good, Shar". He said while his eyes were roaming all over her body, he had to almost readjust himself (if u know what I mean).

His body was going through something that he never felt before, not even when they were in high school together, this was something deeper. He felt tingles all through his body.

"Thanks, so where are we going". She asked trying not to blush at his words. She had to admit there was a certain vibe that was present but she tried to ignore it. But in that short time of seeing him she saw a change in herself also and she was honestly more happier now.

"Well I was thinking at first that we could have breakfast at the park, you know like a picnic, but it might be to late for breakfast but we can do lunch if that's okay with you". He said now standing up he then turned the t.v. Off and he started to walk over to sharpay for her answer because she did take about an hour getting ready.

"That sounds good". She said in a cheerful voice.

"Then lets get going". He said in a similar tone.

They were heading to Zeke's car after sharpay had locked up. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. He lead her to his car which he open the door like a gentleman he always been. Now both in the car, Zeke drove off to the grocery store to pick up the items that were needed for the picnic.

**A/N: that was chapter 5 and I hoped you like it, if u do review:)!!!!**

**P.S. They are still just friends right now!!**


	6. The Picnic

**A/N: this is chapter 6 (there will be drama).**

**Chapter 6: The Picnic **

Driving off toward the store Zeke spoked up;

"Shar, I will need to stop by the store to pick of some items for the picnic". He said

"That's fine". She said with a light smile.

Pulling into the parking lot of the grocery store, Zeke parked and he and Sharpay got out and was now walking into the store.

"So, um what would you like to eat". He asked

"I don't know, something light maybe". She said not really knowing what she wanted.

"Okay, what about subs, chips, soda and for desert a fruit parfait". He suggested

"That actually sounds really good". She said as she nodded her head.

"Okay than so that's that". He said

Zeke grabbed a basket and they headed for the deli section of the store. Once they were there, Zeke picked up some subs which were Italian and Sharpay picked out the parfait which was of berries.

Now walking back to the basket she was approached by a male that seemed a little too friendly.

He walked up to her and grabbed her arm roughly. Sharpay was stunned.

"Hey, whats your name". The man asked

"I'm not telling you anything about me now get your hands off of me". She said hissed back at the man harshly. Still a little shocked.

"Look you, I asked you nicely........". The man visibly angry.

Zeke looked over to see what was taking Sharpay so long to come back when he saw the man grabbing sharpay's arm and the look on her face.

"Let go of me". Sharpay barked back, trying to get lose from the mans grip.

Zeke now was rushing over leaving the basket behind. Sharpay couldn't even see him coming and before she knew it Zeke had punched the man dead in his face causing him to fall back in pain.

.

"Ahh...". The man said. His noise was now bleeding.

"What a jerk". She said.

"Are you okay, Shar". He asked his voice and face laced with concern.

"Now I am, thanks to you". She said grateful that he came when he did. She honestly felt safe around him.

"Me too". He said looking at her.

Zeke grabbed Sharpay's hand and lead her back to where he had left the basket. His fingers were locked tight with hers. It almost seemed as if to say that she was now in safe hands and know one will ever hurt her again. The walk was quiet, nothing was said until they had reached the basket.

"Shar, do you still feel up for the picnic, because I could drive you home if you want to be alone". He said in a sincere manner.

"I'm fine and plus we have a picnic to plan". She said with a smile despite the ordeal that just occurred. She really wanted to go ahead and do it.

"Okay then lets finish getting the supplies and food we need". He said still a little worried on how sharpay was really feeling.

So they headed to get the blanket which was a traditional picnic blanket, the basket, cooler, and the soda. After that they were on there way to check out and the total come up to $50.32 which Zeke took care of the bill. Now grabbing the bags, they walk to the car where Zeke put away the groceries, and then they were off to the park.

It was now 12:10 in the afternoon and the park seemed to be quite crowed but not over crowded so that was good. Getting out of the car, Zeke picked up the groceries and followed Sharpay to the spot where they were going to sat up the picnic, it was a spot by a huge oak tree that was about 15 feet away from the lake.

"Shar, can up spread the blanket out while I sat up the food". He asked

"Okay". She answered.

While Sharpay was spreading out the blanket, Zeke was fixing the food. When they were finished setting up everything they were ready to eat. Sharpay sat down first while Zeke

sat across from her, the food was sat on the right side of both of them. Zeke handed Sharpay a plate of food containing everything and a soda then he served himself, with that they ate.

"What college did you attend". She asked

"Le Cordon Bleu actually". He answered

"So what was one of your best achievements". She asked

"Wow, um..I would say when I won The Best Chef Award, when I heard my name I couldn't believe that I won, it was so many other talented chefs there, you know, but I ended up wining". He said glowing.

"God he's so handsome". She thought as he was talking

"That's really great, Zeke". She said honestly happy for him.

"So what about you, what was one of your best achievements". He asked really wanting to know more about her.

"When I won the lead in the musical play November (**a/n:don't no why I picked it**)". She said reminiscing.

"Still steal...I mean wining leads in plays I see". He said in a joking manner.

"Wow, that was low Zeke and you know it". She said in a mocked shocked voice.

Zeke was now staring at Sharpay while she was eating and couldn't look away.

"I still want her after all these years apart". He thought. Finally looking away and taking a sip from his drink.

"Sharpay, can I asked you a more personal question". He asked

"Yeah, what is it". She said trying to prepare herself for what the question might be about.

"That day we meet at the mail and I asked you a question something like what's been going on with you and you just seemed to have drifted off somewhere and from that it was like the Sharpay I knew was gone, your whole mood changed, and that's what I wanted to asked you about, did something happen to you or anything, and if it did you know you can always talk to me if it helps, Shar". He said with a worried face.

"What...why are you bringing this up Zeke, if you seen how I reacted then you would know that I don't want to talk about it, okay". She said getting mad and getting up and walking away.

She did not want to think about that day.

"Shar....Sharpay, I didn't means to bring back up old memories, I was just worried that's all". He said getting up and trying to catch up with her.

"I don't need this right now, Zeke". She said tears threating to water her eyes.

"Sharpay, please look at me you know I didn't mean to hurt you in no kind of way you have to believe me, but if whatever happened to you is still affecting you maybe you need to just talk about it to someone even if that someone can't be or isn't me". He said truly regretting the question and causing her to leave but he meant every word he said.

Sharpay now turned around couldn't speak, so she just starred at him for what seemed like hours trying to find the words to say.

"I'm trying so hard but somehow its not working and I have to do what's best for me and that is for you to stay away from me, Zeke". She said looking into his eyes.

"What.. wait.., Shar I'm sorry if I did anything but saying that I have to stay away form you is extreme don't you think". He said blown away by her words.

"Zeke, you don't understand". She said.

"Than sharpay make me understand, tell me what's been on your mind that is effecting you this bad, I want to know". He said still stunned and kinda getting upset at the thought of losing her.

"I can't, not now". She said with tears in her eyes. She was angry at herself for allowing what happen a year ago to affect her so bad. She was paranoid about relationships because she would think that all would in up on her being cheated on or someone using her.

"......Okay so maybe I should pack up and we should head home". He said, it was only around a little after 3:00.

"God my life is a mess, I know he still have feelings for me and that's why I can't be around him, its to hard because I also have feelings for him suddenly, but I'm still afraid of what might happen if we decided to give it a shot". She thought

"Maybe we should". She said walking back to the picnic spot.

Zeke look at her as she walk back and sighed, but soon followed behind.

"Sharpay, I"m sorry but I just can't let this go, I mean you will have to give me a damn good reason for me to stop seeing you". He said sternly.

Sharpay almost dropped the basket after she heard what Zeke had said.

"Zeke, I just don't want to be put in a situation were it is bound to end badly, not again".she said snapping back.

Zeke grabbed the cooler, basket, and blanket, while Sharpay throw away the trash from earlier. They were now heading back to the car, Zeke was putting the supplies in his truck while Sharpay got into the car. Moments later Zeke entered the car and glanced over at Sharpay, who caught his eye and froze as if on contact, it was like the world had stopped. She could she the hurt and sadness in his eyes but she knew that it was the right thing to do or at least for now until she get things together and sorted out.

The ride back to her house was silent. But what could they do, he was told to keep his distance from her but for what reason he didn't know but wanted to, she thought it was for the best so her guard was up. Turning in her drive way, Zeke turned off the ignition, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't come out and say that he still very much like her. He didn't want to get burn, not again. Sharpay, after about 5 seconds unbuckled her set belt and slowly started to open the door but right before she could get her leg out Zeke grabbed(not roughly but not to gentle either)her hand causing her to stop instantly and turn her head swiftly.

"Shar, I can't stop seeing you, so please don't ask me to". He said with pleading eyes.

Sharpay didn't know to respond to his action, but what she felt caused her body to have a reaction that sent shivers all up and through her.

"Its the only way that I can protect myself, Zeke". She said softly

"From what shar, you haven't told me anything". He said

"I'm sorry but I can't". She said getting out of the car.

Zeke, frustrated hit the wheel of the car and unbuckle his seat belt and excited the car to go after Sharpay, who was now at her front door.

"Shar, I know you said that you didn't want talk about it and I don't want to pressure you, but know that I'm here now, maybe if only as a friend". He said "But don't push me away". He finished stepping even closer to her.

Sharpay standing looking directly at him wanted to break down in front of him. He was so caring and thoughtful that it was almost unbelievable but then she thought that was always him.

"God, I want to kiss him" she thought but she knew better

"Thank you Zeke for still trying to help me after I told you that you had to stay away for me and still being here with me". she said

"No prob, but here his my number if you need anything just call me okay shar. He said with a slight smile on his face. "I should go so you can get your beauty sleep". He said causing sharpay to chuckle.

"Bye Zeke." she said entering her house looking back and seeing Zeke walking back to his car and getting in and driving off. It was now about 5:00 in the afternoon.

**A/N: sorry for the wait but I was so busy, I just graduated from high school on the same day as my birthday I'm officially 18. I also have to get up everyday for practice, I'm a débutante and our ball is next Friday so i'm really busing but after that updates will come quicker.**

**You know my motto: like it, if you do, review:)!!!**


	7. About 48 Hours Later

**A/N: Will Zeke stay away from Sharpay like she asked or will she go back on her word.**

**Hope you all like it:)!!!**

**Chapter 7: About 48 Hours Later**

It had been at least 4 days since Zeke last spoken to or seen Sharpay, and he was a little disappointed. But he didn't know if it was at himself for not calling or stopping by to check up on her, or if it was at her because she didn't even call to let him know even if she was okay or not.

Zeke got out of bed and got ready for his morning run as usual, which he's been doing for about two years now. He throw on some black and white basketball shorts and a black wife beater with a pair of Nike running shoes, top of with a black sports watch. He then headed for the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, with that he was out the door.

"I really need to clear my head". He said to himself. Thinking about what he had just experience with sharpay and her half-way confession that left him confused.

He really didn't stay that far from where Sharpay lived, actually about 25minutes away. He thought that maybe he would jog there and see what's she's been up to, if he gets that chance. It took him about 15 minutes because he run and didn't have to stop at traffic lights. Rounding the comer he smiled at the fact of just seeing her house. About four houses down he noticed her walking out of her house, she had on a white summer dress, her hair was half-back wavy, accessorized with a pair of gold hoops and bracelet, with a gold clutch, and a pair of white sandals.

He smiled even brighter, she was heading to her car, so he decide to pick up his pace and run the rest of the way stopping by her mail box.

"Sharpay". He half way shouted causing her to turn her head quickly towards him.

"Hey Zeke, what are you doing here". She asked a little shocked and confused while slowly making her way to him.

"I came to see if you were okay that's all" he said a little surprise at her reaction.

"I'm doing okay". She said still a little confused.

"I figured that since you never called me" he said his voice became a bit serious.

"Well excuse me for not calling and telling you how I was living my life, Zeke" she snapped because of his tone of voice. (which he didn't try to use, but it came out that way).

"Sharpay! it's been 4 days, I was worried about you, why are you snapping at me for being concern about you" he said all the while getting upset, looking directly at her.

"Because it's like what I said to you doesn't matter" she said in the lower but still angry voice, because of the neighbors outside and now watching them.

"Why are you doing this Shar, God.. don't say that" he said with pleading eyes. Sharpay didn't know what to do from just hearing him say those words and the expression that was featured on his face. Its was like she felt every emotion he was feeling and it was hurt.

"Zeke". was all she could say looking down. She didn't know how to handle herself around him.

"Sharpay, I didn't come over here to have an argument with you, but to just see you and to see how you were doing and now that I see you are doing just fine, I should probably leave". He said gentler.

There was a silence between them and at that Zeke reached over and cuffed Sharpay's chin in his hand lifting her head so that they were now staring into each other eyes. As much as Sharpay wanted to look away so she couldn't feel anything, she just couldn't.

"I have to get going to the restaurant, but I hope whatever that is holding you back from me , or from whatever, you can get over it so you can move on and be happy, Shar, I want you to be happy". He said sincerely.

Sharpay just stared at him. His words hit her hard. She didn't know that someone could be so perfect or to say things that would open up so many emotions and have her mind racing all at the same time. Still again it scared her, but in a good way because her life had become so stiff and boring after she broke up with her cheating ex-boyfriend a year ago, it caused her to become guarded which also caused her life to become boring and here he was adding excitement to it, even if it was just an argument, in a strange way she enjoyed it and she enjoyed his attention.

After letting go of her chin, he bagged away, still looking at her. Sharpay still couldn't do anything but stare at him, and with that he turned around and started to walk away from her.

Zeke honestly thought it would have gone over better then that, but it wasn't a catastrophe either, he knew what she said about him and how he should stay away but he just couldn't believe that fully he had to see her, and her looking absolutely amazing didn't help either .

Sharpay walked and got into her car, all the while she couldn't help but think that maybe she couldn't stay away from him either in a sense. In the 4 days of not seeing him she couldn't think of nothing or anything else but him. And seeing him had brighten up her day if even it really didn't seem like that at the time, and not to mention that he looked so hot still didn't help the fact one bit.

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I know its short but I really hope u like it, if u do plz review:)!!!**

**P.S. Forgive me for the mistakes if any.**

.


	8. The Aftermath

**A/N: Chapter 8, hope u enjoy it:)!!!**

**Chapter 8: The Aftermath**

Zeke now back at his apartment was getting ready for work. He had a feeling of regret when he walked away from Sharpay earlier today, as if it had signal a final goodbye of some sort, which wasn't what he intended to express towards her at all. After showering, he went to his dresser to find something to wear. He decided on a nice pair of dressy blue jeans,(**A/N: I know it sounds kinda girlie, but you no what I mean right?)**a crisp white short sleeve,and a pair of dress black shoes with the belt to match. He grabbed his cell phone and keys and headed out the door to his car which he got in and drove away.

About 15 minutes later he was pulling up at his restaurant, walking in he was greeted by one of his co-workers named Joe.

"Hey, Zeke we just got a new shipman of supplies for the kitchen today". He said

"Okay, that's great where is it." Zeke asked "I honestly forget about that". He thought, lately his mind haven't been focused on his restaurant but more on a certain blonde.

"It's in the storage room." Joe replied

Zeke headed off to the storage room to see exactly what kind of supplies had been delivered. Once there he opened the box to see that it contain silverware, dishes, and cookware along with other kitchen appliances. Closing the boxes back up, he then took them to the kitchen area where he unpacked and re-stocked. After that he straighten and cleaned up the kitchen and the rest of the restaurant with the help of his employers before they had to open for the public, which was at twelve o clock.

He decided to head to his office. Walking the short distance, he unlocked the door and went to his computer to check his e-mail for important messages or whatever, phone to check for missed calls, and all over his desk for mail because of the fact that it messy. It had been about 2 hours since he arrived and around 10 o clock.

Sharpay was still out running errands for the day. She had stopped at several places and one of them including the grocery store (the one where Zeke took her about a week ago to get the supplies for the picnic) she walked in unaware of the person that was there at the time. She headed to the cereal isle, where she grabbed a box of Raisin Bran Crunch (**A/N: my favorite**) and then she went to the dairy section of the store for the milk, yogurt, and eggs. Her last stop was that of the snack isle where she picked up her favorite bag of chip which was Lay's Barbecue, pop corn, chocolate covered raisins and a case of water. After completing her shopping she rounded the corner and seen the man who assaulted her only days ago. She was Shocked she didn't know what to do so she started to panick and then she thought about Zeke and about how he gave her his number to call whenever she needed him and right now she really did because if he wasn't there to stop that creep last time she wouldn't no what would have happen, nobody else saw them last time and what is it to say that this time would be any different. So Sharpay reached in her purse to pull out her phone and quickly dialed Zeke's number.

Zeke was now walking out of his office when his phone went off.

"Hey, this is Zeke spe........."he said incompletely because sharpay had cut him off.

"Sharpay...what's wrong". He said half shocked that she called and the other half concerned because she was obviously panicking.

"ZekeI'minthestoreyouknowthatonethatyouboughtmetothedayofthepicnicandIjustseenthejerk thatattackedme."she said all in one breathe

"Shar calm down I need you to repeat that but this time slower so I can understand what you are talking about okay". He said gentle but still in a concern voice

"Zeke I'm in the store you know that one that you bought me to the day of the picnic and I just seen the jerk that attacked me." she said this time normal. "I'm scared Zeke will you please come here now". She asked

"Of course on my way but Shar keep out of eye sight of him okay". He said picking up his pace heading out the door to his car.

"Okay." she said closing her phone. She took deep breath's up until Zeke get there.

Zeke flu to the store to get Sharpay. It took him about 10 minutes to get there instead of the usual 15. He quickly parked and run into the store. He then went and looked down every isle and finally spotted her on isle 7. Letting out a huge sigh that nothing had happen to her he walk over and hugged her. She jumped before she knew who it was that touched her. (she had her head down).

"Thank God its you Zeke." She said with her hand over her chest breathing outward.

"Are you okay". He asked her looking directly at her while he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah". She said looking back at him after feeling what seemed like a jolt of electricity when he touched her.

"Good...well lets go and check you out alright". He said letting go of her hand and grabbing the basket.

"Yeah lets, so we can get out of here". she said walking on the side of Zeke nervously.

Getting into the checkout line they both looked around to see if the man was still there but he was nowhere at least that's what it seemed like at the time being. After being checked out they headed to Sharpay's car to put up the bags. They were now at her car when Zeke lifted the truck, the man called out

"So I see you two are back huh". The man said, Zeke recognizing the voice

"And what business is that to you". Zeke said sternly turning towards the man.

"Pretty bold for a person who hit and run would you say" the man shot back walking closer to them.

"Sharpay get in the car." Zeke told her. She did as was told but was afraid of what might happen between the two but more scared because she didn't want Zeke to get hurt or in trouble because of a jerk.

"Ufmmp..wow what type of MAN! will approach a lady but assaulting her, I should have done more than that to you". He said back trying not to get angry but he really didn't now how long that would last with this guy stepping up.

"A person who takes what he wants" the man said arrogantly with a smug smile on his face.

"Look I see right now that I'm not going to waste any more of my time on a low life like yourself" Zeke said now angry and turning to leave.

"Scared to finish what you started, lets just see how tough you really are ". The man challenge

"You really don't want to know believe me." Zeke said turning around to face him again highly upset. The man step closer and now they were face to face.

Sharpay was looking at the scene and when she heard Zeke yell she called out his name and ran out the car over to where Zeke and the man was standing.

"Zeke, lets just go" she said looking up at him while she grabbed his arm. But Zeke didn't respond he was staring straight at the guy furiously with his hand in a fist .

"Zeke please just forget about it and lets just leave". She said again this time getting his attention. He looked into her pleading eyes and he eased back away from the man and turned around and was lead back to her car but not without some final words to that asshole.

"If you come near either of us again I want hesitate to kick ya ass!" Zeke said sternly

"Yeah Whatever". Said the man smartly and he walked off when he seen the cops.

Zeke and Sharpay was now back at her car, he was now back loading the groceries into her trunk before he was interrupted by that jerk.

"I can't believe that asshole, what the fuck was he thinking coming up to me like that." Zeke said still irritated and pissed off.

Sharpay was watching him and she knew that he was still upset but she didn't know what to say to try and calm him down.

"I will follow you home to make sure you get there safely". Zeke said looking at her.

"Okay yeah that's fine." she said softly

Getting into their cars, Zeke was now trailing Sharpay on the way back to her house. About 15 minutes later they were pulling into her driveway. Getting out sharpay went to her front door to unlock it while Zeke was waiting by her car. She popped her trunk and Zeke then started to unload it trying to get as many bags as possible in his hands at once and incredibly he succeeded with all of them. Closing her trunk, she and Zeke begun to head for the door which Sharpay held opened. Entering Zeke headed to the kitchen were he sat all bags on the counter as Sharpay followed behind him.

"Thank you.. Zeke." she said sincerely

"No problem Shar, whenever you need me." he said with a light-hearted smile

After the two shared a look that seemed like it lasted for forever, Zeke broke the connection by speaking

"Well I guess I should head back to work, so I'll see you later". Zeke said

"Ooh okay then while thank you again for everything and I don't want to hold you up any longer I know you're probably busy." she said not really wanting him to leave.

"Yeah you can say". He said chuckling

Before Zeke exited out of the house he turn around and hugged her at the doorstep. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands were on her waist which caught both of them off guard because the it was anything but friendly it left something to be continued in a sense but they decided to look past it for now. They said there goodbye's as Zeke walked and got into his car and Sharpay turned to walk back inside of the house and closed the door.

**A/N: this chappy might not be my best but it will set up the next chapter which something happens between the two. This chappy also gave me the opportunity to have sharpay to actually call zeke for the first time and yeah I brought back up the jerk from and earlier chappy but that will be the last from him. And why I did that I didn't want to use the whole car breaking down on the side of the rode or a flat tire cause that has been over used and I want something a little more original and realistic in a sense. I know my updates haven't been fast but I'm writing this chapters as I go (freelance)so whatever idea pops up in my head I will write about it but it will always connect with the previous chapter and I have a lot of ideas so stick with I know you all are wondering were is the romance cause there has been a lot of drama but believe me the romance and fluff is just around the corner I just wanted it to be realistic and not just jumped into love stuff so bear with me.**

**I hope u like it, if u do plz review:)!!!!!!!**


	9. Movie Night pt 1

**A/N: thank you for your reviews and being loyal readers:)!!!!**

**Chapter 9: Movie Night pt.1 **

Driving back to the restaurant Zeke really didn't feel up to working but decided against what he didn't want to do and stuck it out . He arrived back to work around 1:15 in the evening. Turning in to park he seen that it was differently a busy day at Z's Cuisine's, getting out he walked in through the back door. Stepping in he spotted Joe and asked if everything went smoothly while opening up since he wasn't there to do it himself. He then headed for the kitchen were he slid on a apron and help with some of the dishes that was ordered by the customers. After cooking for about 2:00 hours he decided that it was enough and headed back to his office were he heavily plopped down in his chair. Taking a look at his watch it read 3:20

"I guess I'll head home early today then." he said to himself

Getting up he grabbed his keys and phone and paged Joe to tell him that he will be headed home for the day and that he will have to close for tonight. Walking out and getting into his car his phone ringed

"Zeke speaking." Zeke said

"Hey Zeke this is Sharpay." she said

"Oh hey Shar I didn't recognize your voice." he said back

"Yeah um...what are you doing later on.. like tonight." she asked nervously

"Nothing actually what's up." he said

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for a movie night..if you want to" she said not aware that she was holding her breathe

"Sure count me in what time" he asked glowing and really glad that she is not going through with that whole not being able to see each other thing.

"What about five." she asked slightly smiling at his comment

"Meet cha at five." he said brightly.

Zeke couldn't believe it, he was actually going to spend quality time with her and he didn't initiated first which made it even more surprising. On the way home Zeke's mind was racing with thoughts such as what caused a sudden change of heart not that he was complaining he was still practically in love with her and that love started in high school and it surprised him after all these years that those feelings still remained. Pulling up in the apartment complex he parked and headed for the door. Walking in he headed to his bedroom now at 3:45, he decided to freshen up. After about 10 minutes he was out and now drying off wrapping the towel around his waist he walked over to his dresser to grab a pair of boxer's and a white wife beater

to pick on. He then went to his closet and got a pair of khaki cargo shorts paired with a black graphic tee which he wore with a pair of all black chuck taylors. After getting dressed he went back to the bathroom to brush his hair and to put on a little cologne. He then went back into his room and seen that it was now 4:15. Thinking that maybe he should stop to pick up some snacks to have during the movie that he would leave a little early. Grabbing the usual he locked

up and and drove off to the nearest store. He stopped at a convenience store that was around the corner form wher he lived. He decide on chips w/dip and soda to bring, after paying he got in his car and was now on his way to Sharpay's house.

It was around 4:35 and sharpay knew that Zeke was probably on his way over and why she was freaking out she couldn't understand.

"It's only a movie night, Sharpay chill." she said to try and calm herself down.

Why she had invited him over was something that she really did not know, while yeah she did as she thought about it. Ever since she bumped into him at the mail that day her life and mood has change and it was something that she took notice in and liked even if it she was holding back on somethings which she really has tried hard to let go of.

"That's probably why I invited him over tonight. He has been there for me ever since I ran him into him, he's protected me, he listened and took crap for me even when I told him to stay away but he didn't and to be honestly I'm glad he hasn't. I've enjoyed his company even if it had ended in an argument, he still came back and will probably always." she thought

She decided to change fast because it was already 4:45, so she decided on a blue and white tee with a pair of blue jeans (simple I know)topped with a pair of white sandals, her hair was the same half up straight style and her make up light. It was now 4:50 when she heard knocking and knew immediately that it was Zeke. She took took one more glance at herself before going to answer the door with the mirror's approval she went to get the door.

"Hey Zeke." she said trying her best to not check him out but failed. She had to admit he did look good like always but it was something different about him this time.

"Hey Shar, I brought some snacks for us." he said with a smile as he lifted the 6 pack of sprite up in a hand and the bag containing the chips and dips up in the other in a cute manner which caused Sharpay to smile.

"Are you coming in or what." Sharpay said in a joking voice

"Of course." he said with a smile walking past Sharpay and into her living room all the while catching a swift of his cologne that almost made her weak in the knees.

"So what are the movies we're watching." he asked turning his head to look at her.

"They're sitting on the table right over there." she said as Zeke walked to see exactly what he was going to be watching with her.

"No way Shar! these are all chick flicks." Zeke cried out "We're differently taking a trip to blockbuster." he said as he was still looking through the DVD's.

"Zeke all of those are not chick flicks." she said

"Yes they are Shar, so lets go." he said now sitting the movies down and looking at her.

"Whatever, but we are still looking at the movie of my choice." she said final.

"That's fine as long as we look at the movie of my choice." he said back.

"Fine." she said heading to the door.

They both walk out while Sharpay turned to lock up the house. They decided to take Zeke's car. Getting in and buckling up Zeke turned and looked at Sharpay and smiled which didn't go unnoticed, she saw this and turned to him and returned the smile. Pulling out of the driveway Zeke turned the radio on low and as if it was on cue a soothing Brian McKnight song played throughout the speakers.

"Shar can I ask you something." Zeke said truly wishing that he want regret what he is about to ask.

"Um..yeah what is it." she said hoping that it wasn't anything to personal

"What made you change your mind about me having to keep my distance, I know when you called me earlier you needed help with that asshole back at the store and I know that was different, but now inviting me over to hang out don't get me wrong I'm not complaining at all I love spending time with you, I was just curiously but I honestly don't want you to take what I'm saying to you the wrong way." he said sincerely turning and looking into her eyes on that last sentence.

"Well to be honest I ask you because just like yourself Zeke I like spending with you too and when I told you that it was best to keep our distance form one another at that time I wasn't trying to get over a certain issue that had affected me more than I thought and since I'm trying now there's no need to push you away if you're here to help me like you already have.

"Thank you for being honest Sharpay I really appreciated." Zeke said as he reached over and grabbed her hand as he rubbed it with his thumb.

"Why his he making me feel this way, I have never felt this comfortable with any of my previous boyfriends, why him why now." Sharpay thought

Before they knew it they were pulling up into the Blockbuster parking lot and getting out. Zeke held the door as Sharpay walked in and he followed soon behind her. He of course headed to the action section of the store where he looked for about what seemed like forever to Sharpay but to him only 5 minutes finally deciding with the Transformers movie.

"It's about time Zeke."she said kinda ignored

"Yeah yeah yeah." he said in a comical voice

"Don't play with me Zeke." Sharpay said as she gave Zeke a look while turning away from him. Unaware of what was coming Zeke walk up behind her and grabbed her sides and started to tickle her as she loudly squealed.

"Stop it now... Zeke."she said though her laughter as he continue to tickle her.

"Alright I'll stop but only if you promise to lighten up." he said

"Okay okay I will just stop my side are killing me." she said trying to catch her breathe

"Okay then." he said letting her a loose turning her around to face him

"Let's go and checkout." he said to her smiling as he took her hand into his walking to the register. Zeke had now payed for the movie and was heading to his car as he open the door for Sharpay and jogging to the other side to get in. The drive back was pretty silent. Sharpay mind for one was going a mile per second with thoughts of what could be if she and Zeke were to become more than just friends and has she really healed completely for her past relationship. Those question couldn't be answer right now but she hoped they would be and soon because her feelings were only getting stronger every time she is around him and as hard as she tried to stop them she couldn't and to be honest she didn't anymore.

The drive back was quicker than she thought it would be well maybe because her mind wasn't on the rode but on a certain driver. In an instant Zeke was pulling into her driveway and getting out as he went back to her side of the car and open the door as she got out and closed it back as he hit the alarm. Now they both were walking to her front door.

**A/N: Okay I know I said that something would happen between Zekepay and it will just not in this chappy it will be the next, part 2 of Movie Night. My ideas that I got would be 2 much for one chappy so I decided to split it. I hope u guys aren't to upset but I promise it will happen in part 2.**

**Like, if u do plz review:)!!!!!! **


	10. Movie Night pt 2

**A/N: Alright this is part 2, hope u like:)!!!**

**Chapter 10: Movie Night pt. 2**

After unlocking the door they both walked in as Sharpay turned to lock up, Zeke on the other hand headed to the kitchen to handle the food. He started to unpack the groceries that he sat on the counter earlier when he came over. Unaware that he had an audience that consisted of only Sharpay as she stood and watched him from the kitchen door.

"God he looks so good I could...ugh get yourself together Sharpay". She thought just as Zeke called out for her

"Shar were are your dishes." he asked as he turned and caught Sharpay staring at him.

"Oh... yeah there in the second cabinet to your left." she said slightly embarrassed that she was caught staring.

"I also brought popcorn, its over in the pantry." she added

"Alright we can pair that with the chips and dip I brought.. um can you do the popcorn for me while I get the rest set up." he asked while opening the bag of chips and pouring it into the bowl.

"Sure." Sharpay said as she walked towards the pantry.

After about 12 minutes of preparing the food they were finally finished. Zeke grabbed the bowl that contained the chips w/dip and the 6-pack of drinks while Sharpay carried the popcorn back into the living room.

"Okay we're all set for the movie.. sooo Shar how about we watch your movie first." he said as he sat the bowl and drinks down on the table.

"Well thank you Zeke for being such a gentlemen." she said causing Zeke to raise an eyebrow and laugh at her sarcasm .

"Well thank you for noticing princess." he said back smiling at her as she was looking through the stack of movies for earlier.

"Nobody has called me that except for my father and I haven't spoken to him in almost a year." she thought but she didn't mind it, in fact she blushed at his words.

"What about He's Just Not That Into You." she asked while walking over to the television to insert the disc of her choice.

"Yeah whatever you pick will be fine with me." he said kindly

"Awww how sweet of you." she said while walking back to sit down on the couch next to Zeke.

Once seated she pressed play and grabbed a drink for the table. It had to be about an hour into the movie when Zeke decided to reach out and grab the popcorn when Sharpay also suddenly reached out for the bowl unaware that Zeke was doing the same, since her eyes were still glued to the television she didn't notice it, so now both of there hands were entangled inside the bowl and once they notice that they burst out laughing.

"I guess you can't just have one handful." Zeke said jokingly

"I guess not." Sharpay laughed even through she knew it was kind of corny but she found it cute. As she took her hand that was filled with popcorn out of the bowl she launched it towards Zeke's face catching him off guard unexpectedly, shock at her action he look at her amazed.

"Zeke omg you should have seen your face, it was priceless." Sharpay said giggling.

"Really." Zeke said, then suddenly a big grin spread across his face as he quickly reached for the bowl before Sharpay could react and before she realize what he was about to do. As he also grabbed a handful of the popcorn from the bowl and throw it at Sharpay.

"Hahahahaha." Zeke laughed at the look that was plastered on her face. "Now that was priceless." he said.

Sharpay slightly disappointed at herself because she didn't see it coming and should have. ".Ha." Sharpay said as she brushed the rest of the leftover popcorn off of her clothes.

"You looked adorable, if that helps." he added. Sharpay now looking at him in almost disbelief.

"Did I really pass him by like he was nothing in high school, gosh I feel like an ass because now he's like the perfect potential boyfriend to have and he's will hot."she thought to herself still staring at him.

Zeke couldn't have been any happier knowing that Sharpay had changed, even if she wouldn't think so herself. But something is still holding her back, he could sense it. To him, he couldn't think of a better place and time then now to asked about her past.

"Maybe we should clean this up." Zeke said

"Yeah." she said. After they finished cleaning up, the movie that was currently playing was now over. But it wasn't like they were looking at it anymore anyway.

"We missed the ending of the movie." Sharpay pouted

"It's okay, I actually was thinking that maybe we could talk." he said not really knowing with the outcome may be.

"About." she asked kinda taken back, because it seems as if all they do is talk but maybe she was exaggerating just a little.

"Well about us." he said as he looked into Sharpay's eyes and saw something he has never seen and wondered if that could explain what has been keeping her from being herself fully.

".....What about us." she said back not trying to sound harsh or anything.

"Can you just come over here and sit down so we can talk, Shar." he said kinda hurt that she still doesn't get it, or feel anything for him. Was he wrong?

"Okay." she answered with sadness in her voice as she walk to sit next to him on the couch., as Zeke turn to face her.

He took a deep breathe before speaking,"Sharpay.. you've known that I've liked you since the beginning of High School and Its never been a secret of how I felt for you to anyone. Even when we graduated those feelings I had were forced to go and hide because I would probably never get another chance with you but still those feelings were there. Even when I tried my best to forget about them. Then when you bumped into me at the mall and I turned around and it was you, it felt like all of the air around me just vanished and I couldn't breathe. I was so happy that God put us at the same place at the same time, I knew that, that was my time, my second opportunity to try and get you to understand how much I truly care for you. I couldn't let you slip by me, not again. I figured that, that was the sign that I was looking for, so I went for it and here I am here with you Shar, and I couldn't be happier." he said totally meaning every word he said, he was completely sincere and Sharpay knew it.

Sharpay sat there speechless staring into his eyes as tears were threaten to fill her own.

"Um... I...Don't know what to say." she said flabbergasted.

"I want you to say what's been holding you back from me, because I know deep inside of you there are feeling for me somewhere, I see it in your eyes, but if not just talk to me about it still, you need to let it out." he asked said

There was a silence that surrounded the both of them. And it felt like for Zeke that maybe she wasn't going to open up to him about anything as he turned back around with his hands rested on the side of his head waiting for a response.

"My ex-boyfriend cheated on me." she said almost heart brokenly, not because she still love him, no she was way over him but the simple fact that she had to bring back up the memory that had brought her down to begin with.

"What!" Zeke said shocked as he quickly turned to face a now teary eyed Sharpay.

"When was this, Shar." he asked concern

"About a year ago and I know its been awhile but it affected me more then I excepted it to." she told him.

"What actually happened." he asked her, glad that she opened up but still very concern about how she was handling it.

"Well I came over one morning to surprise him with breakfast, and when I had enter I started to called out for him but when I didn't get an answer I thought maybe he was still sleep so I decide to wake him up and when I was getting closer to his bedroom door that's when I heard him and the other women groans, so I busted inside the room to confirm what I expected and there he was having sex with someone else." she said sadly

"I'm sorry that, that had to happen to you." he said honestly reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"But that wasn't the worst part, after I rushed in he just looked at me and said that he was sorry that I had to find out this way, so I screamed and then stormed out. I thought that he would come after me but he didn't and that's when I knew he didn't love me anymore like I thought. He never called to apologize Zeke and that hurt even more." she said as tears fall down her cheeks.

Zeke felt a pain in his stomach that he couldn't describe. Seeing that Sharpay was crying he reached over to wipe away the tears that were now running out the corners of her eyes with his thumb.

"So that's why you were standoffish about your space." he asked

"Kind of." she said telling only half of the truth.

"What else." he asked lifting up her chin so there eyes could connect.

"I don't know how to say it." she said now looking directly at him.

"Shar, you can tell me anything." he told her

"I...I like you Zeke and it scares me because my feelings for you grow more every time I'm around you ." she told him as she saw the big smile that was featured on his face.

"I've been waiting for you to say those words since the 9th grade and now that I hear them its better than I have ever expected it to be." he said truly blown away

"Know that I will never hurt you Sharpay and there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm here now I will protect you and keep you safe, just trust me." he said looking deep inside of her eyes.

Before you knew it Sharpay had grabbed Zeke's neck and slammed him to her as they began to kiss passionately as Zeke deepen the kiss by inserting his tongue into Shar's mouth which she gladly excepted as she moaned into his mouth causing chills down the back of there spines. Zeke's hands were now rested on Sharpay's thighs moving simultaneously with the movement caused by the ruff making out. It had to be about 5 long minutes before air became a necessity as they pulled apart.

"WOW!" they both said breathing hard.

"I think that was the best kiss I ever had." Zeke said.

"I think so too." Sharpay said

"I hope this make its official, because I can't wait to be the one you need, lean on or whatever." he said

"Yes it does, and you don't have to wait any longer." she said as she lend over to kissed Zeke again.

After that they decide to finished that night with the movie of Zeke's choice. As he went over to begin the movie. Now cuddled up as an official couple, they couldn't be more happier. It really didn't make any sense to watch the movie because of all the kissing and whispering in each others ears and playing around (the usual couple stuff) and the fact that it was now around 12:15 in the morning, they slowly but surely fell asleep into each other arms as the movie play on.

A/N: I hope you like, they are officially Zekepay now!!!

like, if u do plz review:)!!!


	11. A Beautiful Beginning

**Chapter 11: A Beautiful Beginning**

Unaware of how there bodies were situated on the couch because of how they fall asleep last night, it would appeared if they had had sex(clothes were on). They were cuddled up with their legs tangled up in each other's and Zeke's arms around her waist. It was a bright Saturday morning meaning it was differently a warm day in Albuquerque.

Suddenly a groan came from Zeke as he tried to block out the penetrating sun ray that beamed through the curtain of the room with his free hand as he slightly lifted himself up on the couch with his elbow. As he look down he couldn't help but smile because he was finally with the women of his dreams. He felt deep down that this will be something special because she was special. All the sudden his phone went off, as he quickly scramble to shut off the device that was sitting on the coffee table. Reaching over Sharpay had caused her to stir in her sleep and as Zeke grab the phone bringing it back had caused her to completely wake up as the noise got closer to her ear. Slowing adjusting her eyes to the morning light she opened them completely to see a apologetic look plastered upon Zeke face as she let a smile come upon her on.

"Good Morning, Shar." said Zeke "Sorry about that I forgot to set off my alarm." he add.

"That's okay, bade and Good Morning to you." Shar said with a smile now turned around facing him.

"Sooo you want to go out for breakfast." he asked her.

"Yeah that's fine, let me go and get ready then." she said.

"Well Imma head out and get change then come back, while you get ready." he said looking down at her.

"Okay." she said

At that they got up, Zeke grabbed his keys and they both headed to the door. Once Zeke stepped out he reached out and grabbed Shar's wrist as she turned around he planted a kiss that she felt through her whole body. After they slowly pulled apart Zeke looked into her eyes but found it difficult because they were still closed. He smiled as she slowly reopened her eyes. It was as if she tried to preserved the feeling, but smiled nonetheless as she leaned back on the door.

"I guess I will see you in a little while". He said as he slowly backed away and slowly let go of her hand.

"Okay." she said in a shy girl voice.

Taking one last good look at her, he walk to his car and got in and drove off to his apartment.

Sharpay re-entered her house and closed the door. Her mind was in bliss and her body light as paper. She headed to her room and crashed on her bed with her mind feeling like it was running a sprint. Thought's and feeling were escaping like they were slaves that finally found a way out.

It felt as if her heart had a face and it was cheesing hard, that's how she felt. It was a feeling that was indescribable and she never wanted to lose.

Getting up, she went into the bathroom to freshen up. After getting out, she did her hair that she curled lightly. She then went to her closet to chose a pair of red shorts that she paired with a white tube top that she wore with a pair of red wedge sandals or coursed top with matching accessories. When she was finished with her overrode look and was pleased, she decided to wait in the living room, as she thought of the previous night.

Zeke pulled up into the complex and walked to his apartment. After he entered he went to shower, while in the shower his mind was also moving at an unthinkable speed with thoughts of her. Stepping out with towel now wrapped around his waist he re-entered into his room where he decided on a white and green graphic shirt that he wore with a pair of black shorts, top with a pair of black Chuck Taylors. He went back into the bathroom to brushed his hair and spray on cologne. After finishing up he grabbed the usual and headed back to Sharpay's house.

It took about 30 mins for both to get ready and for Zeke to pull back up in Shar's driveway. Hearing a car pulling up she automatically knew who it was and she couldn't hide her smile anymore. She went to open the door as he knocked.

"Are you ready to go." he asked as soon as the door swung open.

"Yes I am." she said happily

"Okay then, lets head out." he said

They both walked to Zeke's car as he open the door for her and jogged his way back around to his own and got in.

"So where would you like to go and eat." he asked starting the car and backing out.

"Um what about I HOP." she said

"That sounds good." he said back satisfied at her choice of place and that it wasn't a Starbucks.

So they headed to the nearest I HOP, only taking the about 15 minutes from the Interstate.

Walking in they found a table and set down to wait on service. After about 2 minutes a waitress came over and gave them 2 menus.

"What would you like to drink." the waitress asked.

"A coke." Zeke told her, taking a quick glance at Sharpay who gave him a light smile.

"I would like a glass of cranberry juice, thank you." Sharpay told the waitress.

"Ookay I will be back with your drinks in a sec." the waitress said.

"So what are you getting." he asked Sharpay.

"And omelet." she said "And you." she asked

"A stake dinner." he said to her "because I am starved." he added with a smile

"Figures." she said as she rolled her eyes playfully at him as soon as the waitress came back with there drinks in hand.

"So are you two ready to order." the waitress asked.

"The stake dinner for me and omelet for the beautiful lady." he said smoothly as he look at Sharpay who was smiling at his behavior.

"Okay I will be back soon with your orders." the waitress said with a smile and walked off towards the kitchen.

"What you smiling for." he asked reaching over the table taking her hand in his.

"You! and your so called smoothness." she said huffing

"What so you telling me you didn't like it, yeah right." he said smiling

"Whatever." she said but deep down she knew he sounded sexy. About 15 minutes of talking, the waitress was now back at their table with there food. After the ate and held small talk, Zeke paid and they left.

"So where are we off to next." Sharpay asked as they both walked back to the car.

"Wherever you want to go, princess." he said when he stop to open her door as he kissed her on the lips. Sharpay smiled harder then she thought she would.

Now both in the car and driving down the road to nowhere in particular listening to just about anything the was broadcast on the radio. Just enjoying each others presents.

Out of nowhere Sharpay said, "The beach, lets go to the beach." excitedly

"Then the beach it is." Zeke said, "Its hot enough." Zeke added

After purchasing the necessary items and picking up things from each of there homes, they were finally off to the beach. It took them almost 2hours to actually get to the beach because of the bad traffic. After parking the car which strangely was a breeze because the beach really wasn't all that crowded, but still quite a few there. Zeke grabbed the cooler and umbrella leaving Sharpay to grabbed the blanket and other things such as sunscreen and towels. Now on the beach they looked around for a spot where very few people were. After spotting a space that was less crowded they headed there and sat down the stuff. Sharpay laid out the blanket as Zeke set up the umbrella, taking about 10 minutes to complete.

"Hey, lets go hit the water." Zeke said taking off his shirt and revealing his sculptured physic.

"Um.. yeah okay." Shar said a little distracted by his body, she pulled off her dress that she changed in earlier revealing her toned body that took Zeke's eyes by surprise.

Zeke quickly scooped Sharpay in his arms taking her completely off guard as he ran down to the water.

"Zekeeee put me down now." Sharpay squealed as she kicked her kegs continuously.

"No can do, Shar." Zeke said smirking, "Not until we get in the water." he finished

"O you are going to get it." Sharpay said trying to sound angry but failed to do so.

"I hope so." Zeke said truthfully but meaning it in the most respectful way.

"Get your mind out of gutter, Zeke." Sharpay said sharply

"Yeah, whatever baby." Zeke shot back missing the smile that crept on her face at the mention of him calling her baby.

Now in the water, Zeke decided to go were it was waist deep only because he knew Sharpay wouldn't want to go any deeper.

"Zeke.. what are you doing." she asked nervously, Zeke didn't respond he only took action, as he with Sharpay still in hand fell back into the water causing Shar to scream out loud. As they went down, Zeke let go of Sharpay which she kinda floated about a feet away because she panick. Coming up from under Sharpay gave Zeke a stare that he knew all to well, so he swam over to her

"Sorry Shar, I just had to do it, but are you okay." he asked smiling but still concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Zeke just warn me the next time u decide to go exploring the deep sea." she said splashing water at him, but he smile at her and her over exaggerated speech. Coming closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"Will you forgave me babe." he whispered in her ear in a seductive tone causing Sharpay to shiver as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course."she said looking him dead in the face which she soon kissed right after. Zeke managing to pull her even closer deepened the kiss, which cause Sharpay to groan as she felt him grin against her lips. Pulling away for air, they rested there foreheads against each other. Finally separating, they find themselves splashing water at each other continuously until they both were tired of it.

"What about we go back to our spot are relax." he said making his way over to her.

"Yeah I'm kinda tired." she said to him. Then he scooped her into his arms carrying her back to their spot on the sand.

"God, its like you read my mind." she said grateful for his assistance.

"It's nice to know that I know what you want and need." he said giving her a more serious tone that was filled with passion. She couldn't respond, once again the words that came from his mouth caused her heart to skip a beat. Now back at there spot they both laid down cuddle up in each other's embrace. Sharpay couldn't describe the feeling and Zeke couldn't believe that this was his life with Sharpay the person he would dream about at night and daydream about every second of the day. And as he think about it, he could honestly say that he was madly in love with her. After laying down for what seemed like forever, they decided that they would head back. So they packed and carried the stuff back to the car, got in and drove off.

"Are you hungry cause I am." he asked slash stated.

"Kind of." she said turning slightly towards him as she spoke.

"Enough said." he shot back, "How about we stop for burgers."

"That fine." she said with a slight smile.

Now exiting off the interstate and turning into the nearest fast food joint which happens to be a MacDonald's, they pulled up to the drive throw and place there orders. Zeke ordering a Big Mac Meal and Sharpay ordering a Caesar salad, he paid and they drove off back to Sharpay's house.

It took about 15 minutes to get to her house and to actually pull up in her driveway. Once arrive ,they walked out and enter the house. Zeke headed to the living room where as Sharpay headed to her bedroom. Once she came back out she seen Zeke already finishing up his meal where else she haven't even started.

"Wow did you even chew your food." she said a little surprise.

"Haha.. I was just really hungry and you took forever." Zeke said smiling at her once again witty remarks.

"Come here Now." Zeke demanded playfully

"Uwww..bossy." Shar said back flirty

"Only when I want something or right now someone." Zeke said keeping his eyes locked with hers. As he reached out and took hold of her waist bring her down on his lap as he kissed her passionately. When air become necessary they break apart and just stared into each others eyes only to find that it mirror happiness and excitement that filled both of their insides. After talking about nothing and everything, looking at the time, Zeke decided that he would head home.

"I should head home and get out of these clothes, Shar." he said to her

"Okay babe." she said.

"I will call tonight, alright." he said giving her a kiss before she closed her door shut. She went back to sit down to eat her salad that he brought her and couldn't help but smile when she heard his car bagging out of her driveway. Her body was going through a change that she didn't mine because she knew it was because of him and how he made her feel. She felt protected, loved, and wanted. For the first time in her life she felt as if everything that has happen to her rather it was good or bad, now she honestly believe that it had happen for a reason and now that this relationship that she as been avoiding all the while has come at a time in her life that would effect her emotionally, physically and mentally. It will help strengthen what her pass relationships weaken, and that was trust. Her feelings for him came so rapidly and unexpectedly that she couldn't stop them, but now she knew that she didn't want them to. But a part of her still doubted the relationship, because her mind was stuck on this whole "its to good to be true" thing. But deep down inside of her she knew and felt it....she was falling for him and hard.

**A/N: I know, I know I haven't updated in what seemed like ages but i've been busy and I try to write and update whenever I have any free time, so plz forgive me for the lack of updates. Chapter 11 is really a filler chapter will not really its a little more important. It shows you how they are going about in their new relationship and how their feelings have progress. But next chapter will fast forward their relationship. There will be more drama and they will have a big scene coming up that will change the ratings. So look forward for that. **

**Like, if you do plz review:)!!!! FORGIVE ME FOR ANY ERRORS**

**P.S. I will be coming out with a Chadella fic soon, idk if you all are fans or not but even if you're not just read and review plz. It would mean I lot!!!!**


	12. A Party, A Fight, A Passionate Night

**A/N: this chapter will fast-forward their relationship. But now they are going to experience a little drama inside their relationship.**

**P.S. It will cause Sharpay to panic. ( yes they are a happy couple). **

**Chapter 12: A Party, A Fight, A Passionate Night pt.1**

_**[3 Months Later]**_

Hey Zeke, you wanna come to this party I'm throwing tonight at my place. You know, family.. friends." Joe said. **(A/N: one of his employees/friend) **currentlylooking up from mopping the floor.

"Yeah man, what time you want me to stop by." Zeke asked lifting a box that was left on one of the empty selves in the kitchen.

"It starts at 8:00 ends while whenever." He said now resting on the handle of the mop.

"Cool...um well yeah you can go and get that ready, I can handle this." Zeke responded as he opened the box that contain a variety of cleaning products, taking a quick glance over at Joe.

"Alright man, thanks." Joe said giving Zeke a manly high 5 before gathering his things and clocking out.

"No prob, but this party needs to fire you no that right." Zeke said with a with a semi-smile semi-serious.

"That's the only way I no how to do it." Joe said cocky, "See you at the party, bro." he added.

"Yeah later." Zeke said now throwing the box away and then finishing up the mopping that needed to be done before he could leave. It was 5:45 in the evening and Zeke still found himself at his restaurant cleaning and finishing up paperwork; when his phone rung, looking down at who the caller could be had made Zeke mood brighten even more.

"Hey baby." Zeke said answering his phone.

"Hey babe, what are you doing." Sharpay asked in her happy voice.

"Nothing that I want to doing at the time, what about you." he asked sitting up straighter in his seat while leaning over with his elbows propped up on his desk, phone still at his ear.

"I'm actually out shopping, I, of course purchased the usual clothes and shoes, but I have others things to." She said rumbling through her bags as if to make sure of the other things she would had claimed of purchasing.

"Good because we are going to a party at a friend of mines house tonight." he said

"Okay, what time is it.?" she asked

"8:00, did you have something planed that you wanted to do tonight are something." he said

"No, but the usual, going out sounds better." she said happy that she decided to go shopping.

"Okay I will pick you up but right now I'm still at the restaurant trying to finish up this overdue paperwork, but after I'm ready I'll swing by to getcha. he said

"Okay baby, see you then." Sharpay said before hanging up and driving home.

"Alright babe." Zeke said before hearing the dial tone and going back to work.

It was 7:10 at night when he finally finished. It was 8:15 when he arrived at Sharpay's. He was dressed in a white long-sleeve button down with graphics in black on the back that he had rolled up mid-arm, with dark denim jeans, top with all white Air Force 1's. As he knocked on the door it opened almost immediately and there standing wearing a white haltered style dress that stopped mid thigh with black pumps that was accessorized with sliver jewelry, her hair was straight down her back with some over her shoulders **(A/N: I know they match I just thought it would be cute ya no)**. To Zeke she looked like a goddess, she looked amazing. And to Sharpay, Zeke couldn't look any more sexier (r could he?). His appearance brought thoughts that at that moment would have caused them to missed the party.

"GOD, you look so sexy right now." Zeke said walking inside pulling her closer to him by her waist and giving her a peck on her cheek.

"Thanks and might I say you look very sexy yourself." Sharpay said flirtatiously.

It was now 8:25 when they walked out and got into his car. Driving off towards his friends house which was about a good 15 minutes away. They finally arrived and saw that the party had already formed a pretty good crowd at only 8:40. Walking in they headed to the back where the party was being held. Stepping out the back door and onto the patio, it was like the party had stopped and at a screeching halt and all eyes on them. It was differently a moment of awkwardness for them, surprising Sharpay also but that was soon broken by Joe coming over to greet them.

**[ Okay I just wanted you to no that Joe is a white male that is around the same age as Zeke who I don't remember giving an age but Zeke is 24 and Joe is about 23. Sharpay is also 23, I say this because the party isn't all black and Sharpay is not the only white person there, it is mixed race.]**

"Hey man, glad you decided to show up." Joe said giving Zeke the man slap handshake, "And who is this, bro." he added happy for him and already having a clue who the female was.

"This is Sharpay, my girlfriend. Sharpay this is Joe a friend of mines and the host of this party, who also work with me at the restaurant." Zeke said looking at Sharpay and to Joe when he mentioned his name.

"Nice to meet you and thanks for the invite." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you also, and yeah no problem, but if you can excuse me I have to get some stuff out of the house. The drinks are outback on the table." he said pointing to the table his body slightly turned.

"Okay man." Zeke said before he walked away. "Do you want to go get drinks." Zeke asked turning to face her.

"Yeah." Sharpay said grabbing Zeke's hand and walking towards the table.

While walking though the backyard they seen people dancing, drinking, and just having a good time. The music was good and loud, the atmosphere and food smelt great. They couldn't help but to enjoy themselves just like everyone else was doing. But the other thing that each saw was that they were being check out. Every girl there was looking at Zeke with passion filled eyes and every man was checking out Sharpay with lust. They finally made there way to the table were Zeke decided on a beer and Sharpay a glass of white wine. After about 5 minutes of drinking there choice of alcohol beverages they decide on dancing.

"Hey babe you wanna dance with me." Zeke said to Sharpay.

"Of course." Sharpay said as she sat down her glass on the table, Zeke this time grabbed her by her waist and lead them to a spot in between two already dancing couples. **[A/N: think of the movie Something New and how her backyard was when it was finished and that whole atmosphere and stuff when she throw her house warming party].**

The song that was playing throught the backyard and that they were dancing off of was one from the Black Eyed Peas- I Got A Feeling**(A/N: I think its a good party song).** Zeke had his hands rested on her waist, one of her hands rested lightly on his left shoulder. Both bodies moving to the beat, it was like they were the only two there and every moved they made their bodies got closer to each other. And before they knew it there bodies were so close that not even a piece of paper could slid through inbetween. Still keeping up with the beat rather it was fast or slow as his hands went around her waist securely and now with both of her hands tired around his neck, the heat between became to much as they begun to kiss passionately.

Around this time more people start to arrive making the party full blown and the dance floor packed. Finally pulling out of the kiss because air was a must have at this point, they couldn't help but to fill butterflies flies present inside there stomachs after that. Looking each other in the eyes they could only see one thing and that was happiness.

**A/N: I had to cut this chapter 2 only the party scene because the fight and a passionate night would be to much. I no that this chapter is kinda slow but the next chapter will not be. It will have more excitement and depth 2 it. FORGIVE ME FOR ANY ERRORS!!**

**like, if u do plz review:)!!!**

**P.S. I WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE THE NEXT PART UPLOADED LATER ON TODAY SO PLEASE COME BACK AND READ/REVIEW THE 2ND HALF OF THE CHAPTER:)!!!!**


	13. A Party,A Fight, A Passionate Night pt2

**A/N: I no I said that part. 2 would be posted the same day and it wasn't and i'm sorry for that. The reason was that I had I whole new idea for the fight scene so it was longer then I expected but believe me it better than my original thought. Hope you like!!!!**

**Chapter 13: A Party, A Fight, A Passionate Night pt.2**

Now fighting her way through the crowds of people, Sharpay found herself getting just a tad irritated at the amount of time it was taking her to get through. Finally reaching the bottom step of the patio only to find herself getting hit on by a loser.

"Hey pretty lady." one of the males said causing Sharpay to stop.

"Excuse me." Sharpay said already a bit irritated

"I said hey pretty lady." the man repeated

"You don't know me so don't approach me, especially with some lame pickup line." Sharpay said firmly. "Now if you will excuse me." she finish adding her death glare as she walked off.

"Yeah whatever." the man said with an attitude because he just turned down cold.

_**While that was happening **_

Zeke was now over at the table where the alcohol was self-served as he grabbed himself another beer looking out into the crowd trying to spot a certain blonde.

"I wonder whats taking Shar so long." he said to himself before taking a sip of his beer and going off to find her. Walking through the crowd of the dancing party goers, he was stopped by someone that at first he didn't recognize.

"Zeke, is that you." the mysterious female voice asked. It was a moment of silence before Zeke spoke and it took another moment for him to gather his thoughts on who she could be.

"Jill, I didn't recognize you; wow, you look... good." he said kinda surprised that she was there, not in a rude way, but that he just didn't think she knew Joe or not in a disrespectful way to Sharpay because of his complement, he was just giving her a nice complement, that's all.

"You look good yourself." she said back, Zeke who didn't catch the flirtatious of her voice because his mind drifted back on to where Sharpay could be.

"Thanks." he said back now just snapping back out of his thoughts.

"Um..do you want to dance." Jill asked

"Um...I don't know." Zeke said, "I should be going." he added

"Is something wrong." she asked with slight concern

"I help not." he said, "I was going to check up on my girl, she been gone for a bit." he finished.

"She probably stopped for conversation, that's all, now how about that dance." she ended it with a smile.

"A quick dance and then I will go if she doesn't show up at the end." Zeke said nicely as he took one last glance out over the crowd to see if he would spot her.

The song that was playing throughout the speakers was by Neyo- Closer. As the begun to dance ,Zeke keeping a good amount of space between them had found it harder once he felt the music more but he wasn't the aggressive one. Jill really let loose slowly getting closer to him doing belly rolls**(A/N: I think that's what its called). **Zeke discreetly backing away, it seemed as if that only made her come closer but his mind was so into the music that he didn't recognize, so he continued to dance to the beat just like she was.

_**Back to Sharpay **_

After asking a stranger that was at the moment inside the house with others where she could find the bathroom.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the Bathroom." she asked a women who was sitting a the bar drinking with friends.

"Yeah, its actually just through the living room and a quick right." the lady said.

"Thanks." Sharpay kindly said before she walked in the direction that she was given.

"Finally." Sharpay said to herself and at this point she not only had to reply her lipstick but she had to use the bathroom. After that she freshen up and walked out and back to the party.

_**Back to Zeke,Jill,and now Sharpay**_

The music at the time had slowed down**(A/N: still the same song)**so they slowed down and plus the song was just about to end. Jill now with her hand on his chest step closer as the last few seconds of the song came near, Zeke thought maybe she was just trying to catch her breath but little did he no that was not the case.

Sharpay made her way down the stairs of the patio as was now walking towards where she last left Zeke standing. Now moving a little easier throughout the crowd because some were over by the grill, she spotted something that she wished was not who she thought it was, it couldn't be.

Jill leaned in swiftly and kissed Zeke on the lips. He was so shocked that he couldn't do anything by stand there frozen. Until he snapped out of it and spoke

"What the Hell, Jill I told you I had a girlfriend, what was you thinking." he said furiously at her.

But before she could answer, Zeke turned his head and saw someone he differently wished just didn't see that, but he knew she did.

"_ZEEKE." _Sharpay screamed sadly at him, "_How could you._" she added after staring at the scene now speechless and turning around and running away.

"Shar, baby." he yelled out over the music. "How could I be so stupid." he said taking a quick look at Jill who just stood there watching the two before running after Sharpay who was at the time in the front yard. Zeke running after her and out the front door where he spotted her leaning on his car with tears in her eyes.

"Sharpay..baby what you seen it wasn't what you think and I know you probably heard that line a dozen times before but you have to believe me, I would never do anything to....." he said but was cut off by Sharpay speaking.

"Please DON'T tell me that you will never do anything to hurt me Zeke, because even if you didn't try to you still did, you alowed it to happen." Sharpay said trying to keep her voice firm.

"Shar.. please listen to me, I knew her from college her name is Jill and when I was walking through the crowd to come and look for you I heard someone call me and I seen that it was her and she asked me to dance but then I said I couldn't because my mind was on you and what was taking you so long. Then she said well maybe you were having a conversation with someone and I thought well maybe so, but then she asked again and so I said yeah but after that I was going back to look for you if you haven't shone up by then and then we dance and the next thing I know she kissed me out of nowhere and here we are fighting." Zeke finished looking directly into her eyes.

"Zeke! you let someone, a female, stop you from looking for me,your girlfriend, something could've happen Zeke, I don't know anyone here." Sharpay said hurt.

"I'm sorry Shar, I don't know whats wrong with me, I messed up, I'm sorry." he said sadly that he felt as if he let down the one person he loved to death. But she didn't know that.

"I can't believe this.. just when I thought that this relationship that we made was prefect for us and that you were different from them(her exes) this happened and it altered my thoughts on us..I.." Sharpay said not knowing what she was going to say next.

"NO! Whatever you'll thinking stop it.. Now, Sharpay, I am different from them, you know that so why would you say that. God! You know how I feel about you, I care more about you then I do about myself, Sharpay" he said in a firm voice that was laced with sadness.

Something came over Sharpay that shook her body with his comment. His eyes were pleading with her and had so much meaning behind them but she had to be strong, she had to think it through. Her mind was now back in the past and that wasn't good. But at lest he was fighting for her forgiveness, the anothers just let her walk away. She knew that the kissed wasn't his fault, she believed him but she couldn't forget it that easily either.

"Zeke please I really don't want to argue anymore with you, I just want to go home." she said in a voice that you would think she was exhausted but she was still angry.

"Okay I will drive you." Zeke said stepping closer to her. She really didn't want him to drive her home but she didn't know how to say it.

"Hey Zeke, I need you to come here for a sec man." he heard Joe shout from the front door.

"I need to go man." Zeke shouted back at him, Joe still standing at the door.

"It's okay Zeke just go and see want he wants, I'll be waiting." Sharpay said.

"You sure, I don't have to." Zeke said

"No really its fine." she reassured him.

"Be back alright, babe." he said before running up to his friend at the doorway. He had no clue what Sharpay was about to do.

It was around 11:30 at night when a male of what looks to be around the age of 22 walked out of the house to his car that was parked on the street, when Sharpay called out to him.

"Hey, can I get ride home?." Sharpay said, she knew it was stupid and dangerous to hitch a ride from a complete stranger.

"Um..sure." the male said once taking a look at her.

"Thanks." she said walking over to his car and getting in.

"So where do you stay." the male said taking a glance over at her.

"Only about 15 minutes away from here, on Bayfront Ave." she said

"Oh yeah I know actually where that is, I have family that stays over there, nice homes." he said. Already about 10 minutes away from her house. That's when her phone rung and she looked down and saw that it was Zeke calling.

Zeke walking out of the house had notice that Sharpay was not standing by his car anymore and he started to worry. He had only been in their for no more than 10 minutes. After looking around he didn't she her anywhere which then he tried her cellphone.

"Sharpay, where are you."Zeke asked worried.

**A/N: Okay I finished the party scene at the beginning of this chapter , than I went to the whole setting up the fight scene with will continue in part.3 and that will lead to the last part of my title which is A Passionate Night. I hope you enjoyed it:)!!!**

**like, if you do plz review")!!!!!! SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS!!! **


	14. A Party,A Fight, A Passionate Night pt3

**A/N: This is the final part of the chapter which is A Passionate Night pt. 3, hope you like.**

**P.S. It should sound better now with all 3 parts now.**

**Chapter 14: A Party, A Fight, A Passionate Night pt. 3**

_Previously:_

"_Sharpay. where are you." Zeke asked worried._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He was now back standing beside his car when Sharpay answered.

"I'm on my way home, Zeke." she said nonchalantly.

".........What the hell, Sharpay, you are suppose to be waiting by the car for me." he said pissed.

"Don't tell me...."she said before being cut off by a mysterious voice.

"Hey, who are on the phone with?" the man asked.

"Sharpay, who the Fuck was that." Zeke said angry.

"Don't worry about who it is." Sharpay shot back and all he heard was the dial tone.

Zeke was so pissed that he could break something. His head was spinning with questions but that had to wait. He got in his car and sped off in record time down street in the direction of Sharpay's house.

"What the hell was she thinking getting a ride from a stranger." he said hitting the stirring wheel, just thinking about made him even angrier.

Sharpay who was now just arriving at her house by the stranger that she had asked to take her home, who had parked his car in the driveway.

"Thank you." Sharpay said as she open the car door but before getting out the man grabbed her shoulder and spoked

"Do I get something for my good deed." the man asked why to serious for Sharpay.

"Of course not, you could of said no and plus I said thank you already." Sharpay said back irritated at his actions. "Now if you will excuse me." she said getting out and shutting the car door.

Just as she was out and walking towards her front door she heard a door open that happens to be the one of the stranger to try and get whatever he thought he deserved from her and another that slammed shut but that wasn't form the stranger and after having an idea of whom it was that could've slammed the door, Sharpay knew it was not going to be good.

"What the hell is going on Sharpay and who hell is this." Zeke yelled walking through the yard up to Sharpay and the strange man.

"Zeke, nothing is going on, okay." Sharpay said regretting her plan.

"Look, I don't know what you thought was going to happen tonight, but you can leave man." Zeke said to the man with an attitude, at that the man walked away and drove off.

"Sharpay what's going on with you, uh." Zeke said calmer this time around.

"What's going on with me, Zeke I should be asking you the same thing." Sharpay shot back

"What are you talking about." Zeke asked confused.

"Whatever Zeke, I don't have time for this." Sharpay said as she turn around to open her door.

"What's got into baby, its like this last past hour you turned into someone different." he said softer tying to catch her eye as he reached out to grabbed her hand at that she walked inside which Zeke followed as he closed and locked it behind him. Once in Sharpay dropped her keys on a side table and slid off her shoes.

"There's nothing wrong with me." she said

"Sharpay, you're getting rides from complete strangers. Something could've happen, what if I didn't pulled up at that exact moment, you don't know what would of happened to you." He said in a angered worried voice as he stepped closer to Sharpay.

"Nothing happened okay, nothing happened." she said

"You act like its nothing, Sharpay, if something would of happened I wouldn't know what to do with myself." Zeke said frustrated at her.

"You're talking as if you did nothing wrong tonight, remember I saw you and _Jill _kissed." Sharpay said dramatically.

"I already told you that wasn't my fault Sharpay. you saying it like she meant something to me, in which she most differently didn't. Its you that mean everything and I'll say it again, I'm sorry." Zeke now face to face with her with her chin now cupped in his hand so that they were looking directly into the others eyes.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid and asking for a ride from an complete stranger, I should have waited for you and I do believe you about the kiss..I..just couldn't forget about it, it keep replaying over and over in my head, so I freaked, it brought up things from my past relationship and it scared me." Sharpay said honestly as her eyes started to water thinking about her previous behavior.

"You know sometimes you scare me with your fears on what you think our relationship will turn out. And I don't want to think that I'm some jerk that will up and leave you, I'm want and never will because Sharpay..I..I love you." Zeke said moving even closer to her.

At his words, Sharpay felt as if her whole world had stop but with her mind moving like lightening. She knew that she loved him and was happy to know that he loved her. His words were so honest and pure that it took away all the anger that was present inside of her.

"I..love you too, I've known for some time I just didn't know how to..." She said softly but was cut off by Zeke's lips crashing into hers causing her to moan quickly.

It was so unexpected that she wasn't prepared for it but that didn't stop her. She kissed back with just as much passion as he was giving. His hands were now wrapped tightly around her waist as he began to walk forward forcing her to move backwards not even breaking the kiss as she hit the wall with a light thump that caused his tongue to go further inside deepening the kiss and causing an even louder moan from Sharpay. Moving on from her mouth, Zeke begin to kiss down her neck and across her collarbone which caused a sudden arch in her back. Sharpay begin to let her fingers roam all over Zeke's toned abs as he stepped even closer trapping her against the wall with his body. Now unbuttoning his shirt to where his chest became visible she begin run her hands up and down his abdomen causing him to groan under his breath. His shirt finally off, she began to kiss all over his body from his lips back to his ads. With that action he began to feel himself grow inside his pants so did Sharpay when she leaned into him to deepen her kiss.

"Wow." was all that Sharpay could say when she looked down. There he was standing there with his shirt off with that amazing body.

"Yeah um..I couldn't control it." he said truthful. I mean they were going at it.

"That's kinda natural in this situation." she said before he started back kissing her as he lifted her up onto the wall. With that she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. This time becoming a little rougher then when they had first started and that's when he stopped,

Whispering in her ear, "Are you sure about this, are you ready, because if you're not I can stop." he said not wanting to put pressure on her.

"No! I'm sure about this." she rushed out not wanting to prolonged the conversation.

"Okay." he said as he lifted her up off the wall and carrying her to her bedroom. Opening the door with one of his hands he freed from around her waist as he carried her in and carefully laid her down on her huge bed. Now kicking off his shoes and taking off his socks he climbed and got on top of her towering over her body as he began kissing her continuously where ever he seen her soft glowing skin visible. To Sharpay his kisses felt soothing because of the heat that was radiating from his lips, it felt amazing against her skin. She pushed up causing Zeke to sit up while she slowing removed her her dress as she lifted it over her head. Zeke couldn't do anything but stare at her body because it was also prefect as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. He kissed everywhere from her neck to her feet. Sharpay felt as if she could float on air, as if her body was just as light as a feather, it was truly breathetaking.

"G_od." _was all that left her mouth.

He soon laid Sharpay on her back, already knowing what was coming next she begun to unbuckle his belt and pulling his pants down revealing his rather large manhood that was at its peak. As his pants got lower he finished pulling them off and throwing them on the floor now only in his boxers. Staring straight into Sharpay's eyes he began to slowly remove her panties for her body that ended up landing by his pants on the floor. Eyes still on her, he begin to position himself in between her legs as he leaned down to plant another passionate kiss on her lips. As Sharpay run her hands up and down his muscular back he began to unlatch her bra that revealed her now all nude physic. Therefore he started to plant more kisses down her chest to the middle of her stomach causing her to shiver. With that she begun to removed his boxers slowly, she was both anxious and scared of the possible size it could actually be. Boxers now completely down she was a flabbergasted and Zeke saw the look on her face as smirked.

"I promise I will take it slow." he said in a sincere voice.

"Thanks." she said in a low voice.

With all clothes discarded from their bodies and now somewhere on the floor, Zeke replaced himself in between her legs as he reconnected his eyes with hers as if he was trying get an unspoken answer of if she was ready for what was coming next. Getting the answer he was looking for, he slowly brought his body down and enter her even slower. He saw when she flinched at the sudden pain that shot throw her body but he also saw that it ended soon after. His moments were slow and gentle and Sharpay really appreciated his thoughtfulness. But she still felt every bit when he thrust in and out of her causing her body to reacted as she also followed the rhythm of his hips resulting in more pleasure for both him and herself.

"_God..Shar."_ he said eyes closed, still in sync with her.

But now after preparing her, he began to gradually speed up his moment causing Sharpay to scream out in pleasure which only turned him on more. Her voice was intoxicating and music to his ears. Because his movement had sped up, Sharpay had to gripped a tighter hold on Zeke's shoulders, digging her nails into his back causing him to groan in pain as he bent down to plant another passionate kiss on her lips while still pushing in and out of her. With that sudden moment Sharpay yelled very loudly but it wasn't let out because it was caught by Zeke's mouth as he crashed his lips back on hers. Disconnecting their lips, he started to once again quicken his pace which took Sharpay over the edge as she began to pressed her nails even deeper into his back causing her to move uncontrollably.

"_AHHHHHHHH."_she yelled as he pushed forward.

"_Damn." _he said in a husky low voice.

The atmosphere in the room at that moment was purely over-heated. Zeke quicken his paced once he began to fell Sharpay tighten around him. Her hands were now off of his shoulders and now tightly gripping the sheets beneath her tying to stay position as Zeke thrust in and out of her quickly and sharply causing them both to moved about awkwardly on the bed. It only took Zeke 3 long thrusts before he heard his named screamed....

"_Ohmygod...Zeeekkeee." _She screamed as her fingernails found his waist causing him to groan loudly at the sudden pain.

And another long and sharp one before he came inside of her causing her to lose control once again and him to shout out her name...

"_SHIT..SHarrr." _he shout before collapsing on the side of her. Both breathing uncontrollably and heavily. Unable to talk just yet, they only laid their looking at the celling blanking before speaking.

"That was amazing." Sharpay said still trying to catch her breath.

"Only for you babe." Zeke said rolling over to face and giving her a kissed in her forehead before they both fell asleep. But just before Sharpay closed her eyes she smile happily at his words and how she felt at that moment with him as she cuddled up with him arms finally before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Okay this chapter took me the longest out of all because of the love scene that I had to write. It was difficult because I haven't experience that yet, so don't be so hard on me for that, I tried my best.**

**P.S. Really tell me how I did on the love scene:)!!!FORGIVE ME FOR ANY ERRORS!!!**

**like, if you do plz review")!!! **


	15. A New Revelation

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was starting my new story called He Took Me In [Chadella]. I've done the prologue and 3 chapters on that, so if you would also like to reed and review that, that would be great.**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone that has read and review, it means a lots:)!!!!!**

**Chapter 15: A New Revelation**

"Babe, wake up." Zeke said in her ear causing her to stir in her sleep.

"Shar, I got a surprise for you." another attempt on trying to wake her. This time it being successful.

"What is it." she said tiredly as she flickered her eyes open to see a smiling Zeke with breakfast in hand.

"I brought you breakfast in bed." he said as he leaned down to kiss on softly on the lips.

With that Sharpay smiled and sat up in bed as Zeke placed the food down in front of her.

"Thank you so much babe." she said as she then planted a kiss on his lips.

"Only for you." he said as he went and sat up in bed on the other side at the same time turning the television on and onto sports channel.

"Typical." she thought with a smile and a roll of her eyes as she dug into her plate of food.

He look over to Shar and seen that she finishing up her breakfast and spoked. "Wow, I guess you more than like it." he joked at how fast she ate up.

With that she paused her eating and pushed him playfully on his shouldered causing him to slightly jerk to the side.

"That hurt cha know. He said with fake sadness.

"Aww, you big baby." she mocked sitting her plate down on the night stand and crawling over to where Zeke was. He liked the idea of that as he reached out to pulled her into his arms.

"Zeekee." Sharpay squealed at his action as her body hit his hard chest.

"What, you was coming over here anyway. I just hurried you up." he said now with their faces just inches away from each other. Sharpay could feel his breathe on her that sent tingles down her spine.

"Maybe if you warn me...." she tried to protest but was cut off by Zeke's lips connecting with hers,

"Yeah, yeah. yeah." he said between kissing her.

Within seconds the kissing turned passionate and demanding and that lead to other things.

Zeke then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even more closer to him causing a slight moan to escape from her. Sharpay then wrapped her legs around his waist pulling herself more to him, if that was even more possible. With this Zeke flipped Sharpay over quickly onto her back.

"Uww." Sharpay said flirtatiously into his ear for his spontaneous move.

With that it was nothing but clothes being thrown in all directions, (well the little that they both had on), hands roaming everywhere, and from that point one thing lead to another.

When that ordeal was complete**(A/N: i'm sorry, no scene:()** they both was exhausted from the continuous use of their bodies energy. So they just laid in bed trying to catch their breaths as there chest rose and fell simultaneously.

Zeke rolled over on his side to catch the site of her and just stared. Admiring her beauty, he couldn't help but to smile and for his heart to be ecstatic at how his life has happen to fall into place and how that he can now share it with her. To him she was perfect, when he is around her he never wants to leave her side. She was everything he could ask for and more. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, headstrong, kind, sweet and much more. She makes him feel like the luckiest man in the world, but he was because he had her. The one that had his whole heart, mind, body, and soul. She was everything to him. He was deeply in love with her. After seconds of looking, he rolled back over onto his back and just stared at the ceiling. Thinking of everything that has happened in his life that included her.

Almost instantly Sharpay was on her side and doing the same exact thing. She herself couldn't believe her life at the moment. Before he had entered into her life, it was boring, predictable and safe but now that hes in it, its become exciting, unpredictable, and dangerous. To her he was prefect, being around him was enjoyable even when sometimes she didn't want to admit it. He was sweet, kind, respectful, funny, hot and more than she could ever ask for. He made her feel safe, loved, and most important wanted. Its in the way he makes her feel, like she could say anything around him and it would be fine, be herself, laugh at everything or anything, he just made her feel beautiful. That's when she knew she was madly in love with him.

Zeke than turned around and seen Sharpay staring at him and smiled at her.

"I love you, you know that right." he said as he position his head on his arm to propped himself up more while looking directly at her.

"I know and I love you to... more than you know." she said as she scooted closer to him.

Seeing this he leaned in more to meet her half way and before you knew it they were making out.

Zeke's hand on the back of her neck, with his fingers running into her hair as Sharpay's hand was resting on his chest. After about 5 minutes of making out, they stopped and just focused on each others eyes as if they were searching the others souls. Between the both of them they couldn't find anything but pure happiest. But for Sharpay it became so unbelievable unreal that all of a sudden a long tear fell from her eye and onto the sheet beneath her.

"Hey, babe what's wrong." Zeke asked worriedly as he wiped away the stain that the tear left behind off of her face.

"Its just that I never thought I would feel and be this happy in my life." she said sadly.

"I'm glad that I can be a part of the reason why you're happy." he said smiling weakly.

"No Zeke, you not a part, you're the whole reason why." she said sincerely looking directly at him.

He couldn't say anything at the moment, how could he, he just wanted to let it sink in, deep in. He was now even more happier than what he was a couple of hours ago. Because he learned that he just wasn't a part of her happiness, he was her happiness.

**A/N: please R&R:)!!!! thank you!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT:)**


	16. AN: Author's Note!

A/N: I wanted to say that my story is complete I will end it at chapter 15. I fell as if my goal has been reached with Sharpay founding love and getting over her past heartache and that Zeke was there to protect her and love her fully.

I' m starting a new Zekepay called Racy & Uncivilized. So please watch out for that!!!!!

P.S. Thank you so much 4 R&R my story and hope that u'll will continue!!!


End file.
